1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display means for an apparatus employing an L.C.D. panel.
2. Related Background Art
A display means is conventionally constructed in such a way that an L.C.D. (liquid crystal display) panel is fixed on a printed circuit board by using a metal or plastics holding plate.
FIG. 3 is an exploded perspective view of a usual display means, and FIG. 4 is a sectional view showing a state where an L.C.D. panel held in an usual display means. Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, reference numeral 1 is an L.C.D. panel, which is provided with a printed circuit board 2 and a flexible printed circuit board 3 for connecting device 1 to board 2. Reference numeral 4 is a metal or plastics holding plate, in which fixing tabs 4a are formed to be engaged into slits 2a provided on printed circuit board 2. Reference numeral 5 is a plastics cushion packing, which is fixedly sandwiched in between an upside surface of L.C.D. panel 1 and an inside surface of holding plate 4.
Reference numeral 6 is a spongy dust-proof packing, which is mounted on holding plate 4. Reference numeral 7 is a backlighting plate, which is fixedly sandwiched in between the underside surface of glass-electrode liquid crystal display device 1 and printed circuit board 2. The backlighting plate 7 usually is a unit into which a light source such as light emitting diode(LED) is incorporated, and transmits light toward glass-electrode liquid crystal display device 1 upward. Reference numeral 8 is a transparent panel, which is made of a transparent material so that display of the L.C.D. panel 1 can be observed, and mounted on dust-proof packing 6.
As shown in FIG. 4, the L.C.D. panel 1 and backlighting plate 7 are sandwiched in between printed circuit board 2 and holding plate 4, which can be fixed by engaging tabs 4a of holding plate 4 into slits 2a of printed circuit board 2. At the same time, cushion packing 5 is closely sandwiched in between the L.C.D. panel 1 and holding plate 4. Dust-proof packing 6 also is fixed on the upside surface of holding plate 4 by a bond etc. Finally, through mounting transparent panel 8 on dust-proof packing 6, the display means is completed.
In this display means, the L.C.D. panel 1 may be protected from breakage due to an impact from the outside, with cushion packing 5. Moreover, dust-proof packing 6 is compressed into an optimum thickness by transparent panel 8, and this allows an area enclosed by dust-proof packing 6, or the display area of an L.C.D. panel 1 to be sealed, thereby, refuse and dust can be prevented from entering the display area.
In a conventional display means, thus cushion packing 5 enables the L.C.D. panel 1 fixed by holding plate 4 to be protected against an impact from the outside, and dust-proof packing 6 permits the display area to be free from an entrance of refuse and dust.
The above conventional display means, however, requires mounting each of cushion packing 5 and dust-proof packing 6 separately so as to hold the L.C.D. panel 1 by means of holding plate 4 made of a material, such as metal or plastics, consequently, there have been the problems of increasing weight of apparatus and the number of components.